A back board attachment structure of a seat back in a vehicle seat is described in the patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H8-308675). In the back board attachment structure as described in the patent document 1, a hook portion is provided on a back board in advance, and that hook portion is engaged with and supported by a wire member or the like of a seat back frame to be a framework of a seat back.